Ergo Proxy A new Vision
by Ay Hua
Summary: a different take on Ep 12. Introspects into Vincent, Rel, Pino and Iggy.
1. ReL

Ergo Proxy isn't mine.

Author's Note: there isn't any Ergo Proxy fics out there so I want to get something out there. Hopefully when FF gets around to making a category for it I'll move it until then it'll sit in Misc. This was written as a different take on episode 12.

Re-l

I didn't know what to do when Vincent told me he loved me. What the hell was I supposed to say? Declare my undying love for a man that I had been aiming to kill? Or at least hand over to the people who might? But what struck me the most was the fact that he said it with truth in his eyes, so not only was I disbelieving but I was sacred too. Something I didn't like being. I'd never had to deal with these types of emotions. And truthfully I didn't want to. Who would?

Vincent not only had me pinned between him and the bed, not the best place to be when someone is proposing their love for you (or at least so I heard), but I didn't have my gun anymore. I tried to wiggle my way out but instead got a whole pelvis full of Vincent. I could feel the groan long before I heard it, not because his chest was so close to mine, but the fact that I groaned as well.

When Vincent opened his eyes, his oh so green eyes, I couldn't help letting go of going after my gun, instead of the cool steel ruling my head, it was my fiery gut that ran the show. Vincent took that as all the incentive that he needed, and really he didn't need anymore. He pressed his lips to mine with ardent attention, and of course I complied. For a labourer his hands were soft and felt like hot bars when they ran down my sides and under my clothes. Though I'd never really been with anyone, Iggy had been my only companion I was glad to say I wasn't absolutely lost when it came to what Vincent was doing. Not to mention my body wanted it more then my brain, but then again in some cases I think far too much.

Undressing me was the hardest thing; too many layers and too many buttons made Vincent stumble and fumble over my chest and waist. Groaning I took over and took everything apart, Vincent watched, his eyes shining with interest and lust. Finally getting my shirt open Vincent had no problem finishing disrobing me. He started, wide-eyed and aw struck at what he saw. I'd always been a vain woman, not that my society didn't encourage it, they practically paid us to. I was proud of the reaction Vincent had to my nakedness.

I asked him if he was getting undressed and looking deploringly at his still dressed body. I wanted to know what the Ergo Proxy looked like naked. Vincent gulped and tried to undo his rubberized over clothes, his hands were shaking so much that I had to take over.

Getting him out was far easier then compared to me. Not only were his clothes 'slip and wear' they made great blankets, something we sorely needed. The only real blanket we had, I had bunched around my hips. Finally naked with his clothes draped over our hips, he looked like a crazed Adonis. His wild brown hair looking far more appealing then I had realised, his toned chest well chiselled from years of labour down to the dark patch of hair, which no longer hid his desire. Meeting his eyes I knew he was dubitably impressed. I pulled my legs up and around his hips and felt him press into me. Gasping Vincent drove deep and filled me. For a moment I was lost in pain and pleasure, then his hips flexed and I couldn't help the guttural groan of appreciation that escaped my throat. We moved together kissing and touching every inch of flesh we could find.

I'd never experienced such a feeling and I lost myself completely. I gave in, something that I'd never done, ever, but what surprised me was that I enjoy it. I couldn't get enough of what Vincent was doing to me, I groaned and croaked and dug my nails into his back, and he arched back and cried out my name.

I didn't care in those moments what brought me here, what my reasons were; all I cared about was how Vincent felt, inside, outside, everywhere. I moaned his name and he kissed me so fiercely that I barely felt him shudder as he came. He collapsed on to me and held me close.

He once again whispered he loved me and wrapped us in his clothes. I wanted to answer really I did, but I didn't know how. I'd never been in love I never had time for it. I never entertained men, and when people mocked me about Daedalus I never said anything because he was my friend. But even through all this, all I could think about was how great it felt to be in Vincent's arms. How much I wanted to stay like this and have him devour me every night and to feel his sweat caked body next to mine.

I just didn't know if this was love, or infatuation.


	2. Vincent

Vincent

I woke before Re-l, and I revelled in it. Her sex tossed hair lay about us, and her mouth pouted slightly. I loved her, and I wanted to be with her forever, I wanted to kiss her and make love to her until I could no longer tell the difference between her skin and mine. A silly romantic I know, but I couldn't help it.

The moment I had laid my eyes on her in Romdo I had wanted her, I had loved her. Re-l was a strong woman, she was self-sufficient and dedicated, and a body that I could die making love to, and I wondered if I didn't just then. I wondered what it would be like to wake up with her in my arms for the rest of my life? Though I really don't know how long that will be. Being a proxy makes things a little difficult; I don't know whether another proxy will come along and try to kill me, or if the people back home will.

Being with her had made everything fall into place, well, at least the parts I could control anyway. I knew without a doubt that I loved her, and that having her on this quest with me made 'finding myself' all the easier.

I couldn't shake the feeling of being inside her, her heat, her wetness, and her moans of passion. Damn just thinking about it made me stiffen. I wanted to wake her up and do it all over again, and again. Just to hear her cry my name and beg for more, though I had to admit her nails, though short, left rather painful reminders. But I could hardly begrudge her that. I certainly didn't go easy on her, actually I probably went harder on her then either of us expected.

I wanted her to wake up, and with a smile, so I kissed her, gentle at first and only on the corner of her mouth then down her neck. I could still smell her sweat and tasted the salt from her skin. I suddenly had the urge to kiss and suck her skin until I could taste her forever, but Re-l woke up and rolled over.

She blinked lazy eyes and ran her fingers through my hair. She grimaced when she got snagged on one of the many knots. Her attempt at cleaning me up and being sweet failed miserably and she was getting ticked because of it. I smiled and nuzzled her neck, like a charm her hand clutched my hair, only adding to the knots and raise her hips to meet mine. I looked up surprised but not unhappy, of course I would love to touch her inside and out again and again until neither of us could get enough. But there was something in her eyes, a kind of angered insecurity. She wasn't sure of herself, of what she was doing and why.

I didn't have any answers for her, all I could do was love her and cherish what she gave me. So I kissed her lips whispered that I loved her and plunged back into her. She gasped, arched and when I looked to her eyes again the feeling was gone. She understood she was all I needed and all I cared for.

We made love again and when we were both sweating and our chests were heaving she asked me if she what she felt was love or infatuation. I smiled softly and kissed her lips. I told her I didn't know but as long as she wanted me I was going to be with her. She blinked and considered my words.

Sighing she meet my eyes and told me she loved me, and that if I died she was going to resurrect me and kill me again, just for going and dying. I chuckled and lay down with her, stroking her back and sides, her skin like silk.

I love Re-l Mayer, and she loves me.


	3. Iggy

Iggy

I don't know if I heard her moan or his first but when I got to the doorway they had already pressed their naked bodies together. And it angered me; it drove every part of my inorganic body to the breaking point. I had been with Re-l so long that it should have been me that she wrapped her slender legs around. It should have been me who caressed her pale skin, and it should have been me that she loved.

I didn't understand, even with my new 'emotions' and 'feelings' I couldn't grasp why she moaned his name. Why would my precious Re-l want to be with the creature that would ultimately destroy her? I knew and remembered full well the reason that we left Romdo. We came after the Ergo Proxy, the being that was moving over her.

He was a creature of destruction and death, he was the centre of the collapse of the end of the world, and yet as her hands ran down his naked back and his muscles clenched under them he seemed human, too human.

Skin, flesh, bone, everything that makes up what a human is, things that I don't have, I never have had. Maybe that was what drove her to his arms, the fact that he was the only human male here on this little journey. But then…why did she never act like this around Daedalus, why just him?

Was this jealousy? Is it that foreign emotion that is clouding my mind? If it was why did I let him continue to be with her? I had more strength then him, I could easily over power him and take Re-l back with me and we could be happy, just the two of us. But then could I live with her sullen looks and glares? Why did I even bother asking these questions? I had every right to take what I wanted, and I wanted Re-l.

When I got back to myself they had just woken and I heard her whisper that she loved him.

**Him!**

My nonexistent blood boiled over. I wanted to tear him from her, to hear his bones crack under my fingers. To feel his blood gush and trickle onto the floor, but the moment the images graced my mind I saw her face, tear stained and frightful.

Could I really take away any happiness that Re-l might have? I could force her to love me, I could make her forget ­him, but would I? Would I forget that I had made her cry, made her feel sorrow?

No.

There was no way that I could live with myself.

So I had to give her up to him, to Vincent, to the Ergo Proxy.


	4. Pino

Pino

I watched the adults as they moved about. Vincent, was as every other time, gentle while Re-l was aggressive, Iggy stood watch his mechanical body so much like my own. I had known since Re-l came aboard that Vincent loved her, and she, as time stretched grew to see in him what she needed, but I can only guess, I'm a Companion AutoReiv made to replace what humans could not get.

Maybe that was my purpose in following and even at times leading Vincent. So that they could lie together like they were, whispering things into each others ears while their hands did things that made their skin flush.

I know Iggy watches with anger but I can't help but feel safer with them being inmate. There is a familiarity with what I had in Romdo, the way father kissed mother and the way mother would touch father.

But seeing how Vincent kissed and caressed Re-l and the way that Re-l smiled, truly smiled when they looked at each other was deeper then I had seen with father and mother. I could see myself nestled between their bodies and listen to their breathing and feeling…at home.

Home.

Had home been Romdo, or was it here on this boat? I couldn't answer my own questions but I knew that when I returned to Romdo I would know, I would know if father loved me and I would know where I wanted to be.

Iggy walked off when he heard Re-l tell Vincent she loved him, he was angry but there was nothing to do. We're AutoReiv's we can't actually be with the people we love; we simply have to stand with them. We're Companions.

Vincent stepped out and smiling softly at me stretched and told me that when I wanted to come in knock and closed the door.

His smile made me feel funny and warm, his smiled like father did.


End file.
